Sasuke Comes Home
by Lemon-Lady30
Summary: SasuSaku LEMON. It's about a year after Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Sasuke and Sakura are in their early twenties. Sasuke decides that he wants Sakura to be his wife and revive his clan with him, but he doesn't realize the toll 2 years in the wilderness has taken on his social skills... This is my first-ever fan fiction, so please let me know what you think! I don't own Naruto!


It was dark. Sasuke sighed as he walked. He was back in the Land of Fire, nearing the gates of Konoha. His home country never failed to stir up a bit of nostalgia whenever he returned.

It had taken several years, lots of good deeds, and the unreserved endorsement of Naruto, the famous Village Hero, but most people in the village seemed to have forgiven him his past sins. There was only one glaring exception. Sakura. Sure, he knew that she still cared for him. He could always read her like a book. She tried to treat him like they were Team Seven companions again whenever he was back in town. She had even offered to travel with him again on several occasions. But he knew that deep down, she still carried a great deal of pain from all the ways he had hurt her over the years.

No one else knew it, least of all her, but the _real_ reason behind his return to the Land of Fire this time was to fix that. And why was it so important that he repair his relationship with Sakura? Because he had resolved to make her his wife.

Sasuke had a complicated history with women. Girls positively drooled over him from the time he was a kid. However, he never had time for any of them. He was much too focused on gaining power and getting revenge on Itachi. Moreover, he found their doting and squealing advances positively repulsive.

For a while, he placed Sakura squarely in the squealing/repulsive category. However, their relationship changed after they both joined Team Seven. He began to admire many qualities of hers, like her strength, her resolve, and her tenderness. He knew that she loved him, and she could still annoy the hell out of him, but her love for him was different than that of the other girls. It wasn't an infatuation with his looks. It was an unconditional, abiding love that expected nothing in return. Her joy came from helping him. She was truly selfless. There was only other person he knew with that quality. Itachi.

After Itachi's death and the subsequent revelation that he had done everything to protect Sasuke and the Leaf Village, Sasuke's desire for revenge was refocused on the Leaf Village itself, but it was tempered by a desire to live his life while he had the chance. He felt that enjoying his life and making his own choices was the best way to honor Itachi, the man who had to kill the only woman he ever touched. So he started spending time in bars with Jugo and Suigetsu. Occasionally, if a girl was alluring enough, he would take her back to his campsite. He generally preferred older women. They were less likely to become overly attached and more likely to have something they could teach him.

After the war, he began to see Sakura in a different light. As much as he respected her before, he had never found her attractive romantically. However, after she turned seventeen, she started developing in ways that were quite intriguing. The few times he saw her without bindings, he could tell that she had some perky breasts hiding beneath her clothes. And from behind, wow did she have an ass.

As tempting as these new developments were, he felt he had an obligation to embark on his atonement trip alone. He had a lot of thinking and growing up to do. The village, including Sakura, needed time to reconcile all his evil deeds with his repentant attitude. In the two years he spent travelling alone, he never bedded a single woman. His only indulgence was the occasional tavern beer.

At night, by his campfire, his thoughts always turned to Sakura. When he thought of returning home someday, hers was always the first face he imagined seeing. Before long, in his dreams about reviving his clan, Sakura was the woman bearing his children, wearing his family crest, sharing his bed at night. It just seemed right. There was no one else who loved him so earnestly. There was no one else he trusted so completely.

He stopped at the familiar gates and whistled to his eagle, who landed on his arm with a loving caw. He attached a small piece of paper to the eagle's leg, muttered a few words, and released the great bird into the sky. He watched it soar over the gates, turned on his heel, and kept walking.

* * *

"Bye, Hinata!" called Sakura as she exited the hospital. It was dark and a bit chilly. She wrapped her cardigan around her shoulders and headed home. She was exhausted after the long shift. Her mind wandered as her feet carried her home on autopilot. Before she realized which way she was walking, it was too late. She was passing the bar down the street from her house. Against her every instinct, she turned her head and glanced into the open-front bar. Of course _he_ was there.

Sakura had recently broken things off with an ANBU ninja who frequented the bar near her house. She had been attracted to his chiseled form and the ANBU tattoo on his sinewy bicep. The sex had been nice, but he was far too stupid for anything serious. It all fell apart when he went off on a mission and slept with the medical ninja assigned to his team. Sakura was less offended by the fact that he cheated and more offended by the fact that he actually thought she wouldn't find out. Sakura, an apparent masochist, stared blankly as she watched him chat up another, younger kunoichi. She sighed. He probably needed someone like her, a young thing stupid enough not to intimidate him or catch on to his ham-fisted deceptions. Sakura cursed herself for the thousandth time for falling in love with Sasuke. Of course _her_ soulmate had to be the most mysterious, emotionally-stunted, anti-social heartthrob in the Land of Fire, perhaps even the whole world.

Speak of the devil. Sakura immediately recognized the eagle perched on the fence surrounding her front porch. It tittered gently, greeting her. As Sakura approached the eagle, she noticed a piece of paper tied to its ankle. She bowed to the eagle reverently before unfastening and opening the rolled paper.

"Meet me on the boardwalk at Sagen Harbor at 6:00 PM tomorrow."

No greeting. No signature. Not even a "please." She sighed again. What the hell did he want this time? But even as she considered the question crossly, her stomach leapt with excitement. She was going to see Sasuke tomorrow.

* * *

The next evening, Sasuke walked leisurely toward the boardwalk. He felt confident and prepared. True, he had never confessed his love to anyone. He had never even had so much as a real girlfriend before. Despite those disadvantages, he firmly believed the odds were in his favor. He had no doubt of Sakura's love for him. And he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Kakashi had lent him some Icha Icha novels to keep his mind occupied during his lonely atonement trip. Sasuke was repulsed at the gift at first, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to get rid of them. After resisting for a few months, Sasuke relented and studied them cover to cover.

All the Icha Icha stories followed a similar pattern, which turned out to be quite helpful in this situation. Sasuke felt he had a rubric telling him exactly what to do. Step One - Plan a romantic date for Sakura and arrive fashionably late. He glanced at a nearby clock and saw that it was 6:05 PM. Check. Step Two - Eloquently confess his love to Sakura in a romantic place, preferably by the ocean. Step Three - Buy her dinner at a restaurant with candles and white tablecloths. Step Four - When she complains about taking the late train back to Konoha, casually offer to share his hotel room with her...

Sasuke smirked a bit. It had been so long since he had been with a woman. He felt something like giddiness rise in his chest as he thought about the possibility that in a few hours he could be under the covers with Sakura, his future wife...

Sasuke pushed those thoughts aside firmly as he stepped onto the wooden planks of the boardwalk. He couldn't get ahead of himself. He had at least two more steps to successfully complete before he could think about that.

As he rounded the large round lamp post, his eyes locked on the perfect, round backside of a familiar pink-haired woman. The sight of her leaning against the railing with the sea breeze blowing her hair back almost knocked the wind out of him. Unfortunately, it also knocked out his confidence and all his carefully planned steps. He approached her as if in a trance. As he neared her he vaguely registered that her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot impatiently. She seemed..._angry_.

Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth and blurted the first words that came to his mind.

"You look pissy."

* * *

It was 6:07 PM and Sakura was irritated. Of course he was late. Sasuke was always very punctual unless he knew Sakura was the one waiting on him. He knew that he could walk all over her - asking her to take an hour-long train ride after a long shift at the hospital...did he just show up late for fun? She tapped her foot bitterly and stared out at the sea.

"You look pissy."

Sakura whirled around in surprise. She hadn't noticed Sasuke walk up behind her. She quickly gathered her composure and replied, "You're late."

Sasuke didn't flinch. Ugh, he was as handsome as ever. Maybe even more so. His hair had grown out longer. It no longer stuck up in the back, which gave him a more sophisticated look. His long bangs hid the Rinnegan completely. His cloak likewise hid his empty left sleeve.

"I...I want to talk to you, Sakura."

"About what?" she asked apprehensively.

"About you."

"What about me?"

Sasuke faltered. How was he going to say this? He hadn't actually thought it through. Somehow he assumed that all the thoughts and feelings he had mused over during the past two years would flow effortlessly out of him, just like the dashing men in the Icha Icha novels. Now he realized how stupid he had been to think that.

"Uh, well…"

Sakura was startled. For the first time since knowing him, Sasuke didn't seem quite sure of himself. In fact, he seemed almost…nervous? What the hell was going on?

"Sakura. I've noticed that you…have aged. A lot."

Sakura's eyes became dangerously dark. Her entire body stiffened.

"Excuse me?" Her tone was poisonous.

Sasuke began to falter more. "I just mean…you've really filled out."

Sakura's jaw clenched. The muscles in her cheek rippled as she slowly balled her skilled hands into fists. "What the _hell_ did you just say to me?"

Sasuke was positively stammering. "No! You don't understand I'm just trying to say that you…look like…you know…you should be a mom…"

Sakura was in a full-on rage now. "SHUTUP!" she screamed. "How _dare _you come to me after all this time, show up late, then _insult _me repeatedly?! Sasuke Uchiha you are an ass and I hope I never see you again!" She punctuated her declaration with a terrifyingly forceful punch into the boardwalk upon which they were standing. Her fist smashed through all the boards and supports, creating a crater so large, Sasuke had to leap backwards to avoid falling into the sea. With that, she stormed away.

Sasuke was almost panicking. That date really could not have gone worse. He had to fix it quickly, or his relationship with Sakura could really be in jeopardy. He teleported to her front porch, leaning against a post to await her arrival.

* * *

It was dark. Sakura fumed as she walked home from the Konoha train station. She was too mad to even cry. She couldn't believe that man had actually set up a meeting with her in a far away town just to tell her she looked like an old, fat mother. She stalked the well-worn path to her house, carefully avoiding the corner bar. That was the last thing she needed to see right now – another young, thin kunoichi hanging on her ex-lover.

As she rounded the corner to her house, her heart leapt against her will. Part of her was furious to see Sasuke loitering nonchalantly on her porch, as if he didn't have a care in the world after insulting her so ruthlessly, but another part couldn't help but be excited to see him. She figured that part would never truly go away. He was her first and greatest love after all.

"Please go away." said Sakura wearily, half to him and half to herself.

Sasuke was more concerned by her tired voice than by her super-strength destruction back at the pier. He sighed and bowed his head. "I will. But first I just want to apologize."

That statement got Sakura's attention. The only other time she heard Sasuke apologize was while she was healing his stump after his great battle with Naruto. She looked up at him expectantly.

Sasuke began to speak again, more slowly this time. "I haven't been around people much lately. Sometimes my words don't come out right."

Sakura's heart softened a bit. She knew how poor his social skills were to begin with. Two years in the wilderness certainly couldn't have helped matters. Maybe he really had meant to say something else – something nice. But her blood was still boiling for revenge. She marched past him and started to pull out her keys. As she rummaged through her bag she said, "Well, you should be sorry. Idiot."

Sasuke's reaction was lightning fast. One moment he was leaning languidly against the post supporting her front porch roof and the next he was just a few inches from her face, glaring at her with one smoldering charcoal eye. To Sakura's immense surprise, his calloused hand grasped her jaw roughly. He tilted her neck back at an uncomfortable angle so that she couldn't avoid his penetrating gaze.

"What did you just call me?"

His voice was quiet, but it still turned Sakura's blood to ice. Anyone who didn't know Sasuke well would not have noticed the barely restrained emotion in his seemingly smooth voice. But Sakura wasn't just anyone. For years, she had studied his every expression, grunt, and occasional word until she could detect the subtle differences and discern their meanings. She knew him as well as he knew himself. Which was why she was dumbfounded by the fact that he was grabbing her like this. She knew her insult would irritate him, but she fully expected him to respond with little more than a scoff before abruptly skulking off and leaving her alone. Again. His sudden anger was both shocking and intriguing. Was he going to try and kill her again? Maybe. Honestly, she didn't care. After adjusting to the initial shock, she couldn't help but feel a small sense of accomplishment at her apparent ability to get a rise out of her long-time crush with a single word. Fuck it, she thought.

"Idiot!" she spat at him. She maintained a defiant, almost queenly countenance as she watched the familiar obsidian eye narrow to a slit. Sasuke's grip on her jaw tightened painfully, but Sakura refused to wince. His pointer finger grazed the corner of her mouth. He was definitely going to kill her.

Before she knew what was happening, Sasuke yanked her face forward and pressed his surprisingly warm lips against hers.

Sakura's eyes opened wide in panic. This wasn't happening. This was some crazy, sexy dream. Sasuke Uchiha was _not_ passionately kissing her on her front porch.

But he _was_. His rough hand was still grasping her smooth jaw, but his one visible eye was closed. His dark, aristocratic eyebrow was furrowed in concentration. Sakura felt a lump swell in her chest at the sight of the ever-stoic Uchiha overcome with passion. With a sigh that hummed in the back of her throat, she closed her eyes surrendered to the kiss.

Sasuke couldn't help himself. He really had tried to be a gentleman and properly communicate his feelings to Sakura, but apparently proper communication just wasn't ever going to be his thing. Once again, Sakura had ruined his careful plans. He always thought of himself as composed and in control, but Sakura had somehow developed the ability to barrel through his psyche and elicit so many damned…_emotions_. Delight, sorrow, guilt, white-hot rage. No one else could get to him like she could. Their dysfunctional back-and-forth was the one thing in his life he couldn't control, and it had culminated in this – a spoiled date, hurled insults, and a raw, angry kiss. He shouldn't have been surprised at himself when he gave in to the bitter lust and assaulted her mouth with his own. Now she would probably never speak to him again. He didn't blame her.

Suddenly, he felt two gentle arms curl around his shoulders. Was she…_kissing him back_? He couldn't believe it. He felt something stir low in his stomach as she leaned into his chest and sighed into his lips. If he wasn't mistaken, she actually seemed…_aroused_. The thought caused the stirring inside him to intensify. His mind became cloudy and muffled as his body overtook his reason…

Sakura's heart was racing. This was the moment she had longed for since she was twelve years old. It was sweeter than she ever could have imagined. She didn't care whether Sasuke had meant to insult her or not. She didn't care that he had tried to kill her all those years ago. She didn't care why he was finally kissing her like she always wanted. No matter how angry he made her, no matter how much he hurt her, he would always be able to melt her into a puddle with one look. She would come crawling back to him like a dog every time, and she would like it. She opened her heart and prepared to show him just how in love with him she really was.

Sakura slowly reached her hand up the back of Sasuke's neck and entwined her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. She hooked her other arm under his and around the back of his shoulder, arching her back and pressing her breasts into his chest. She opened her mouth and poured all the pent-up frustration of loving this enigmatic man for the past ten years into her kiss. A moan that was more like a sob escaped her throat and tears stung the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly, Sasuke's arm dropped from her face. For a moment, Sakura feared that he was turned off by her naked display of emotion. That certainly wouldn't be out of character for him. But an instant later she felt his hand scoop under her bottom and lift her off her feet. Her eyes snapped open and she squealed in surprise at the indecent touch. She broke off their kiss and shot him with a half-shocked, half-indignant look. His eye, dark with lust, slowly met hers. He was panting ever so slightly. His inky black hair was tousled sexily, although his bangs still covered the Rinnegan. Without a word, Sasuke's lips, slightly red from her kisses, twisted into a smirk. All thoughts of chastity left Sakura's mind upon glimpsing the sexy smile on Sasuke's devastatingly handsome features. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and planted a hot, open-mouthed kiss on him. She was finally going to have him._ Now_.

Sasuke wasn't thinking anymore. Blood surged through his veins as Sakura trapped him between her thighs. Her bottom felt firm and supple in his palm. Without breaking their kiss, he carried her to the front door and kicked it open easily. He slammed her against the first wall they encountered, and she squealed again, sending a shiver of excitement down his spine.

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke's intoxicating kiss for a moment. She made quick work of his long cloak, unsnapping it and throwing it on the floor. Without pausing, she turned her attention to the buttons on his vest. Sasuke watched her face in amazement. Her eyes were normally a bright, sea-foam green, but lust had turned them to dark emeralds. A pinkish blush on her cheeks gave her an innocent glow, but her plump, kiss-soaked lips were parted erotically in an expression that belied the sex goddess within. Sasuke lifted her a bit higher and used his hips to prop her up against the wall. He used his now-free hand to caress those sexy lips as she threw his vest on the floor and started working on his shirt buttons. Without thinking, he slipped one finger into her warm, wet mouth.

Sakura's reaction was immediate. Her eyes closed at the same time her lips enveloped his finger. She purred as she sucked on it and twisted her tongue around it erotically. Sasuke's eyes widened as his cock began to fill with blood. Where had she learned to do _that_?

Sakura's tongue felt so amazing on his finger, Sasuke couldn't help but imagine how it would feel elsewhere. The thought caused a small groan to escape his throat as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

The sound of Sasuke's arousal was soft, but Sakura sure as hell didn't miss it. She had never heard anything so erotic in her whole life, and she couldn't believe she was the one making him do it. In a sudden burst of confidence, Sakura ripped apart the remaining buttons on Sasuke's shirt, threw it on the floor, and ground her hips against his.

Sasuke was already half hard from Sakura's magical mouth on his finger. The first roll of her hips against his pelvis was enough to get him fully erect. He was basically acting like an animal now, completely relying on instinct. He returned his hand to Sakura's ass again, squeezing it firmly and angling her pelvis so that her clit was perfectly aligned with his hard length. Her legs wrapped more tightly around his waist, inner thighs brushing his naked abdomen. Her hands grasped his shoulders for leverage as they ground their hips against each other. Sasuke couldn't believe how good it felt. And they hadn't even taken their pants off!

Sakura was even further gone than Sasuke. The way he expertly pressed his hard cock against her most sensitive spot got her soaking wet in a matter of seconds. God, he felt big. How was he that big? He was grinding against her bundle of nerves with just the right rhythm and pressure. She was going to come soon. Already! All she could do was bite her lip, brace herself on his broad shoulders and hang on for dear life.

Sakura's breath was coming in harsh pants against Sasuke's chest. A sudden realization hit him. Was she about to come? All he could see was the top of her head as she softly moaned and panted her pleasure. Sasuke smirked as an idea came to him. Propping her against the wall with his pelvis again, he ignited a tiny lightning blade on the tip of his finger, and with expert precision, cut through her shirt and bra in one motion. Sakura cried out in surprise, but the cry soon turned to an urgent moan as he again hoisted her up by her ass, captured one soft pink nipple in his mouth and resumed the grinding motion at a merciless pace. He continued to suck on her nipple as she rode out her orgasm, crying out in pleasure and digging her nails into his back.

After the waves of pleasure had subsided, Sakura briefly rested her head against Sasuke's chest and tried to regain control of her breath. Sasuke's arm curled around her back and held her in a surprisingly tender embrace, given the dirty activities they had just engaged in. As her rational mind slowly returned to her, she tried to process what had just happened. One moment, she and her teammate Sasuke, the man she had loved since childhood but who had barely ever indicated that he cared about her as a friend, were arguing as usual. The next moment, he was holding her against his bare chest after giving her the best orgasm of her life. She couldn't believe it. She was truly elated. She turned her head and gently kissed Sasuke's chest, marveling at his chiseled pectorals. She had seen him shirtless a thousand times during training, but for the first time she was allowed to touch and kiss his chest with impunity. She savored the way his skin tasted slightly salty. She adjusted the grip of her legs around his waist in order to gain better access to his neck and lips when she realized he was still achingly hard. Now it was her turn to smirk.

Sakura gracefully dismounted from Sasuke's embrace, shedding her torn shirt and bra and leading him by the hand to her bedroom. As she walked in front of him, Sasuke admired her slender shoulders, her narrow waist and her plump ass. He had checked her out from behind a thousand times, but actually knowing how those curves and contours felt in his hand and against his body made his cock throb.

When they arrived in the bedroom, Sakura swung Sasuke in front of her and pushed him onto the bed with such force he almost lost his balance. He righted himself with his arm and stared hungrily at her perky breasts. As if reading his mind, she cupped them with both hands, squeezing her nipples between her middle and forefingers. While she played with her breasts, she eyed Sasuke with a playful but devastatingly sultry expression. Sasuke's mouth went dry. His pants were uncomfortably tight.

Sakura took a step toward him and rubbed her hands down her ribcage and stomach, not stopping until both thumbs tugged at the waistband of her shorts. To Sasuke's surprise, she did not immediately pull her shorts all the way down. Instead, pausing briefly to display a shy smile, she delved her right hand down the front of her pants and proceeded to play with herself.

After a few moments of blind shock, Sasuke realized his jaw was hanging open stupidly. He closed it quickly, but never took his eyes off the kunoichi. Her mouth was open in a puckered "O" shape as she stroked herself beneath her shorts. The sounds that escaped her lips were low, feminine, and urgent. Sasuke didn't think he could take much more. The bulge in his pants was throbbing and his breath was coming in harsh pants. He longed to see what she was touching. He longed to be the one making those sounds come out of her. Was this really his innocent, blushing teammate Sakura? He knew that he cared for her and that he wanted to have sex with her, but he never imagined she could make his body burn for her like _this_.

Just as Sasuke was about to pounce on her and satisfy his raging erection, Sakura withdrew her hand from her pants and walked toward him. Without breaking eye contact, she knelt before him and spread his legs apart. Slowly, gently, she pressed a soft kiss against his cock through his pants. Sasuke felt a sharp pang of pleasure throughout his body as she touched his most sensitive spot. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. Deftly, Sakura pulled the stretchy waistband of his pants and underwear down at the same time, springing his erection free.

For a moment Sakura admired his manhood like a kid in a candy store. It was perfectly shaped and gigantic, almost _too_ large, in fact. For a moment she wondered if her mouth was even big enough to please him. At any rate, she was going to give it a shot. After all, he had made her come just from dry humping. He deserved a little attention himself.

Before Sasuke knew what was happening, he felt Sakura's warm tongue flick against the spot right below the head of his cock. The teasing wetness of her touch made him cry out for real. His head flew back and his eyes closed. Sasuke's voice sent shivers down Sakura's spine. It was all the encouragement she needed. She plunged his cock into her mouth as far as it would go and slowly arched her neck back and forth over it, eliciting a sharp hiss from Sasuke's teeth as he sat back up to watch her.

Sakura's mouth was slick and warm. For a while, Sasuke was content to watch her sexy green eyes locked on him, small tears forming at the corners every time she took his length all the way to the back of her throat. God, it felt good. However, after a few minutes, he started to feel impatient again. If she kept going like this, it wouldn't be long until he came. That meant that he might not get to see what she had been touching under her pants. The anticipation was driving him wild. He wanted to smell her, taste her, feel his cock inside of her. He wanted to fuck her senseless, fuck her until she came again, screaming his name. He thought about the way he could feel her pussy radiating heat through both of their pants as he was grinding against her earlier…

Dammit, he wasn't going to make it much longer like this. He grabbed Sakura's shoulder and pushed her away. As his dick slid out of her mouth, it made a satisfying popping sound against her lips.

"Sakura," he said, his voice husky with lust. "Do you want more?"

There was that blush again. She knew exactly what he meant. Wordlessly, she stood up. For a moment, Sasuke was afraid she was going to walk away. Instead she hooked her thumbs in her waistband and pulled her shorts and underwear to the floor.

"Yes, Sasuke. I want you to fuck me."

The words sent chills all over Sasuke's body. And holy hell…there was her pussy. Sasuke admired the small tuft of pink curls as he wrapped his hand around her smooth thigh and pulled her closer. And that's when he smelled her. The shedding of her pants had released her musky scent into Sasuke's nostrils. It made him feel like an insatiable animal. He had never been this aroused before. The adrenaline was making him pant like he had just run ten miles. He had to taste her.

Sasuke continued pulling Sakura toward him until she was kneeling on the bed with each leg on either side of his lap. He cocked his head to the side and admired her sex brazenly, licking his lips as he absorbed the sight and smell of her red folds. Sakura was embarrassed that he was looking at her so closely down there and moved to cover herself with her hands, but Sasuke was too quick. He grabbed both of her wrists with his single hand and swiftly moved them aside as he swooped his head in to kiss her clit in one motion.

Sasuke was in heaven. Even as his temporarily abandoned dick ached longingly for contact, he could have stayed there and licked Sakura's warm, wet pussy for hours. She tasted incredible. And God she was so _wet_. It felt good to know that he was responsible for the spicy sweetness dripping out of her and onto his tongue.

Sakura couldn't believe he was about to make her come again. She had been nervous to take her pants off at first. She worried that he wouldn't like her smell, her taste, or her hair. Sasuke quickly disposed of those concerns with his eagerness. Holy shit, his tongue felt good. Then, without warning, Sasuke captured her entire clit in his mouth and began sucking. He moaned his pleasure at her taste into her folds. The vibrations from his voice nearly sent her over the edge again. She couldn't wait any longer. Eyes cloudy with lust, she pulled away from his mouth, looked him dead in the eye, and sat down on his dick, taking him all the way to the hilt.

"Oh FUCK, Sakura…" cried Sasuke. He was not ready for that. Her inner walls were _impossibly_ tight and slick from all of their activities. The pleasure was blinding. He sunk his head into her shoulder and gripped her ribcage so hard he knew he would probably leave a bruise, trying to steady himself and keep from coming.

Sakura was biting her lip and positively quivering on top of him. She had felt confident before sitting on him, drunk on the pleasure of his mouth on her pussy, but his massive cock had reduced her to trembling girl, teetering on the brink of her peak. She could feel every bit of the smooth shaft inside of her, stretching her to her limit. A new wave of fluid seeped out of her and coated Sasuke's length as she moaned and buried her face in his hair.

After a moment, Sasuke leaned back and looked at Sakura's face. His mind was far from clear, but he was still able to sense that something about the mood had changed. Sakura's eyes were closed and her jaw was taught. One tear leaked out of the outside corner of her eye and dripped down her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

Sakura opened her eyes as another tear got caught in her eyelashes. She smiled slowly. "I'm so much more than alright, Sasuke. I know you know this, but I'm in love with you. And loving you is the best feeling in the world right now." Her words made something swell inside Sasuke's chest. A lump actually formed in his throat as he watched her smile at him, her eyes shiny with tears. He considered trying again to express his feelings about her in words, but stopped himself. He was no good with words. He would just ruin this perfect moment if he tried to speak. Instead, he decided to _show_ her how he felt.

Slowly, he reached his hand to her cheek and lovingly wiped away her tears. Sakura's breath hitched in response to the gentle gesture. Softly, he caressed her lips, jawline and throat, as if trying to memorize every detail of her. He left a trail of goosebumps everywhere he touched her. Finally, he curled his arm around her waist and kissed her softly.

Tears stung Sakura's eyes all over again as she leaned into Sasuke's kiss. It was as gentle as it was intense. That kiss told her that she wasn't just an easy lay, and she wasn't just the object of his fury-turned-lust. She was the love of his life. She was home for him, and she always would be. She couldn't control the joyful smile that broke across her face at this knowledge. As poor as he was at communicating with words, he was a master at communicating with his body.

Slowly, Sakura began to grind on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke immediately felt one hell of an orgasm begin to boil low in his stomach. He could tell Sakura was also close by the way she panted and gasped with every motion. Matching her rhythm, he began thrusting into her harder.

"Fuck!" he said again. Her slick, warm sheath began constricting even tighter as she climbed rapidly to her peak. He plunged even harder, panting harshly.

Sasuke cursing in bed was too sexy for Sakura to handle. The expletive coupled with his merciless pounding into her core sent her over the edge. Hot liquid squirted out of her pussy onto Sasuke's dick as she screamed and involuntarily bucked her hips against him. Moments later, Sasuke grabbed Sakura roughly by the hair and tilted her head down as he sunk his teeth into her neck to stifle his shout, his seed spurting into her.

A long moment passed as the couple cradled each other. They were both trembling, sweating, and panting. Theirs was unlike any sex either of them had ever had, and it took quite a while to recover from it. Slowly, Sakura slid off of Sasuke's lap and they both crashed into the bed.

* * *

Naruto rose early the next morning to train with his genin team. Hinata sent him off with a thermos of coffee and some blueberry muffins.

"Make sure you drop some of those muffins off with Sakura on your way to the training ground!" Hinata reminded him after kissing him goodbye. Sakura particularly loved Hinata's blueberry muffins, just as Hinata loved Sakura's pumpkin chocolate chip bread, so they were always trading sweets.

Naruto famously never knocked when entering a friend's home, especially friends from the former Team Seven. However, Naruto didn't even have the opportunity to burst through Sakura's door without warning, given the fact that it was off its hinges and laying on the ground inside the foyer.

"Sakura-chan?" called Naruto as he stepped into the house. No one answered. Naruto began to feel worried. He set the muffins on the kitchen counter and swiftly pulled out his kunai. "Sakura-chan?" he called again. Something was wrong.

Soundlessly, he stepped toward the bedroom. As he walked, he noticed a black cloak on the normally tidy floor. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a torn shirt, _Sakura's shirt_, and…was that a _bra_? What the hell had happened to Sakura?

Silently, he crept around the corner to the bedroom. What he saw made his jaw drop open. There lay a clearly naked Sakura, sound asleep and draped over an equally naked dark-haired man. She was lying on her stomach with the sheet low over her hips, the cleft of her buttocks barely visible. The man's face was turned away from Naruto. He was laying on his back with his right arm curled under Sakura, his fingers spread wide across her lower back. Sakura's cheek rested on the man's expansive chest, her arm tucked by his side underneath his…_stump_. Naruto was struck with a bolt of recognition. Before he could stop himself, he whispered, "_Sasuke_?"

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. His normally sharp shinobi senses had been dulled by the post-coital haze, but he could have sworn he heard someone whisper his name. He glanced down at Sakura. She was fast asleep. He smiled at her peaceful countenance. He felt a deep contentment like none he had felt since his family was killed. What was the name of this feeling he got from watching Sakura sleep next to him? What did this remind him of? Oh yes. Home.

Naruto felt like he was walking on clouds the rest of the way to the training ground. His two best friends had been so hurt and lonely for so long, and yet they had been too stupid and immature to accept the love that was right in front of them. Tears of happiness stung his eyes as he thought of what he had with Hinata, and the hope that two people he loved so much had found something like that with each other. They didn't need to know that he knew. They would share it with him when they were ready.

A realization suddenly stopped him in his tracks. A smirk slowly formed on his lips. Well…at least they didn't need to know until they woke up and discovered the blueberry muffins on the counter.

* * *

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

Sasuke opened his eyes lazily. He was naked, lying on a pallet inside a dank cave. The campfire smoldered a few feet away. He stretched his arm and yawned deeply. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He had nowhere to be, so he allowed himself to wake up leisurely, like a housecat. He thought about kicking off the animal fur blanket that covered his lower half and getting up to begin his morning workout, but decided against it. Instead, he turned to admire the pink-haired woman asleep on the pallet beside him. She was turned away from him, but he could still admire her curves and the way her body rose and fell with every deep breath. What brought a soft smile to his lips, though, was the sight of the Uchiha fan emblazoned on the back of her oversized T-shirt.

Things moved quickly between Sasuke and Sakura after their first night of passion. He was sure that she was the one with whom he wanted to revive his clan when he had asked her out that day, and she had known she wanted to have his children since she herself was a child. The discovery of the mind-blowing connection between their bodies was just icing on the cake.

Neither of them wanted a big wedding, but Sasuke still wanted the ceremony to be traditional. The loss of his entire family meant that tradition was incredibly important to him. Kakashi married them under a canopy in the Uchiha compound gardens while a single shamisen played. Sakura wore an Uchiha kimono and ornaments in her hair. She looked stunning. Only the couple's closest friends and Sakura's parents were in attendance. Naruto sobbed with joy through the whole ceremony and all the pictures, while Sasuke scowled and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like "loser".

That night, Sasuke took her down to the hidden meeting place under the seventh tatami mat in the main hall of the compound. There, he performed a secret ritual to formally induct her into the clan. As much as she enjoyed their wedding ceremony, she felt that the secret Uchiha ceremony was far more meaningful. Sasuke's clan was everything to him, and there were no words to describe how honored she felt to witness the quiet, deep things about his ancestry he kept hidden in his heart.

After that, they went to their bed and consummated their marriage. It was both tender and wild, strange and comfortably familiar. Before dawn, they had packed their belongings and left the Konoha gates behind.

Sakura was beginning to stir now. Without opening her eyes, she rolled onto her back. Her ever-growing belly pushed the fur blanket up into an arc. Sasuke's smile grew. Swiftly, he lifted her shirt a bit and kissed her stomach tenderly. He gazed down at his still-slumbering wife, studying her body and all the ways it had changed. Her arms and chin were a bit plumper, and her rosy hair was thicker and shinier than ever. Her breasts were larger and rounder, and of course her belly protruded well beyond them. She was still fast asleep. Pregnancy made her sleep so heavily. Sasuke brushed two fingers against her forehead. "Keep sleeping, my wife," he whispered. To his surprise, he had to choke back a lump in his throat. She was his dream come true, but so much better than the way he had dreamed her. "Keep growing, my child," he whispered to her belly.


End file.
